Damn Phone!
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Every time the phone rings, Dante is cock-blocked. So he get's frustrated. Nero get's worried, then angry. What happenes when Nero get's revenge on a certain Devil? Fun, that's what. Yaoi, slight smut, language, and yummy-ness.


Damn Phone!

* * *

Every time. Every time Dante is about to get some from Nero, the fucking phone rings. Last night Dante had gotten Nero pinned to the pool table and was being completely ravished when the mother effing phone rang. Nero looked over at it, and tugged at Dante's pants.

"You should get that" he said in a breezy voice. Said man was growling low in his throat as he pulled away from Nero and walked over to smash his fist rather forcefully into the desk and grabbed the phone that jumped into the air."Devil May Cry" there was a pause.

"God damnitt! Stop calling me! I know your doing this on purpose! Knock it off!" Dante growled into the phone and hung up, slamming the phone back into the receiver, for once losing his cool. Nero chuckled and leaned up from the pool table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Nero said and got up, pulling his shirt over his head as he lopped up the stairs. Dante flopped into his seat behind his desk and sighed. He drug his hands down his face and willed his erection away. Every time the phone rings, Nero's libido drops and he walks away. It was making Dante sexual frustrated.

..._Now_...

Dante smirked to himself as Nero came down the stairs. "Morning Nero" he said and went back to 'napping' with a magazine over his face. Nero slowed down and stopped, as he stared at Dante, a slim snowy brow arched. Dante never called him Nero unless he was in the grip of passion, being playful, or was plotting and or plotted something. And it always involved Nero and or was at his expense.

"Ok, what are you thinking? I know you Dante, we've been dating for almost two years, what's up?" Nero asked and placed his hands on his hips, one leg jutting put slightly making him look like a sassy woman. Dante inwardly smirked, though he didn't show it.

"I don't know what you mean kid. I'm just being my normal self" Dante responded, smiling charmingly at Nero though the teen couldn't see from under the magazine. Azure eyes narrowed into a -.-' look and Nero shook his head before walking off. He reminded himself to keep and eye on the older male later.

A Cheshire cat grin spread on Dante's face under the magazine and his teeth could be shown from the shadows of the cover. Nero was so in for it later. The younger hunter ignored how quiet Dante was all morning, afternoon and the evening. It was getting dark, and Dante hadn't said a word, let alone really glance at Nero the whole day.

It was starting to worry him. Nero's devil-side was purring like an engine and it was another thing to add to the list of things that made Nero pissed today. Things just weren't adding up. Nero sighed from his spot on the couch and glanced over at Dante, who was reading through something on curses for a demon friend of his.

The older male barely even looked at Nero, and it was making him a little frustrated. With an angry tick of his eyebrow, Nero spoke.

"So you gonna tell my why your acting strange, and why the hell the phone hasn't rung all day?" the younger asked, standing and walking to stand in front of Dante's desk and crossed his arms. The man in red looked up and blinked.

"I have no idea what your talking about, kid. Maybe your getting mixed up. Nothing's wr-"

"Stop! Don't say 'Nothing's wrong Nero'! Something's up, and it's starting to piss me off!" Nero growled, clenching his devil arms fist. Dante set the book down, a serious look on his face, though his eyes showed that he was enjoying this. Getting the kid riled up always led to a steamy make-out session, which ALWAYS led to steamy sex. (not recently though...).

Nero just glared at Dante, not knowing he was playing right into the older man's trap. "I really don't know what you're talking about" Dante said, shrugging as he took the book and opened it back up. Nero fumed from where he stood, and leaned over to slam his human hand into the book and knocking it down.

"What was that for k-mph!" Dante was cut off when Nero all but lunged over the desk and sat in his lap to heatedly kiss him. Dante grinned into the kiss and kissed back just as hotly. Nero wasted no time in grinding his hips down onto Dante's and rotating his hips. It felt amazing, and the older male really missed his little minx.

It has been a while. Before Dante was able to breathe, Nero was unbuckling the belts on his chest, and sliding his leather coat off and onto the floor. Nero shed his own denim jacket and began to work on Dante's under shirt. The two males pulled away when the lack of air made itself known by an unpleasant burn in their lungs.

"Whoa kid. What's gotten into you?" Dante asked as said 'kid' pulled off his own muscled tee and began to work on Dante's leather pants zipper. Azure eyes looked up, burning with lust.

"What's gotten into me? Nothing. Nothing's gotten into me" _'Not yet anyway' _Nero answers, almost copying what Dante had said earlier. Dante chuckled but was cut short when a hot mouth sealed over his erection. He hadn't even realized his pants were undone, or that his boxers were down either.

Dante's hands weaver into Nero's hair, and he bucked his hips up, choking Nero slightly, who pulled up a little, using his bringer and human hand to hold the other's hips down. With a quick movement, Nero deep throated the older male, making him moan.

"Holy shit Nero" Dante groaned out. The smaller man grinned around him, sucking and gently scraping his teeth along the man's length, sending spikes of pleasure of his spine. Nero smirked. His torture was going to be sweet. Sliding the length from his mouth, Nero stood and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off and resting on Dante's thighs.

Lifting a hand up to his mouth, Nero sucked three fingers into his mouth, making sure Dante was locking eyes with him. Very carefully, Nero slid the first digit in to the knuckle, moving it around and making sure that he was able to be stretched more. Dante swallowed. His throat went dry, and he couldn't help but sit back and enjoy this.

* * *

"... I'm glad the phone didn't ring this time" Nero said with a smirk. Dante laughed. "Ok kid, what did you do?" Nero laughed loudly and went over to the desk, holding up the unplugged phone and held up a cell phone, that only could have belonged to Lady.

"Did you take that? How the hell did you manage that?" Dante asked, staring at the phone and 'kid' in amazement. "I just said I would give her some money for it. About $200 to be exact" he said with a smirk. Both men laughed.

DONE.


End file.
